Sorting Scorprose
by msknowitall
Summary: HPTS- Scorprose in the Making series: Scorpius and Rose spend the most time under the hat at sorting. Harry Potter NG


Hogwarts is huge, has anyone told you that? No? Well, you're in for a surprise when you show up at their doors one day.

My cousin, Albus, is next to me as we make our way down the center aisle of the Great Hall. On the left side of us is Ravenclaw and on our right is Hufflepuff. I squint my eyes, trying to look over the Ravenclaws and search out my family; it doesn't take very long they are sitting together whooping with laughter. I hear a distant Snarl from behind me. Can't help but turn a little, using Al's shoulder to keep me walking straight, to find out who it is. Scorpius Malfoy, the git's already snarling at people.

I follow his gaze to the Gryffindor table where my family's sitting. I can't believe it; he's already taken a dislike for the Potter/Weasley clan. Though my family isn't helping the matter at all; they are sneering and glaring back at him.

I let go of Al's shoulder and push my way back; next to Malfoy. He had tried to talk to me on the train maybe it's not too late to start up conversation.

"Well, sorry it is to late; so if you don't mind, walk back to your cousin and leave me alone."

I must have said my thoughts aloud, stupid Rose, stupid. I don't think about it for long; I make my way back to Albus in a heartbeat. "Your dad says his father was immediately put into Slytherin as soon as the hat touched his head; that's why he knew he was evil from the beginning."

I look up at Albus pondering what he had just said, but I say nothing in return because nothing pops into my head.

We reach the front of the Hall and the hat sings; after all the years it sang a few notes off tune but other than that it wasn't that bad. There are quite a few kids to be sorted.

"Anders, Christy." Professor Dandra calls out name after name and their sorted into their house accordingly. Sadly being 'Weasley' means you're last, well, other than Zambini.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The cheering from the hall from the newest Gryffindor addition was cut off short. The entire chamber is dead silent, waiting for the inevitable. Malfoy makes his way up to the stool. He sits on it and glares at me as we all wait for the hat to immediately call out Slytherin.

But, it doesn't. It is on his head for a while. This I have to say is quite intriguing. His body tenses and he starts mumbling quietly; not loud enough for any of us to hear anything that is being said. His lips barely move with his words so none of us can read his lips either. The hat's wrinkles move making almost an expression of surprise; "Better be… Slytherin."

The Hall stays quiet and stares at the blonde boy, his face looks relieved though his grayish eyes look sad. As he passes me; he looks at me, over to the Gryffindor table, and then back to me; I notice his eyes look blue, not just blue- grey and blue- almost looking silver in the middle before turning black at the pupil. He has gorgeous eyes.

After a few names it's time for Al to go up to the stand. The hat barely comes over his ears before it screams "Gryffindor" for the hall to hear. Albus with a smug smile walks over to his brother at the long table on the far left of the room next to Ravenclaw. Before shaking hands with everyone he looks to me and gives me a wink and a real smile, I know that to mean 'good luck'.

I wait for a few more students to finish their sortings with a few to Hufflepuff, 3 to Ravenclaw, and one to Slytherin.

"Weasley, Rose." I trudge to the top of the three small stairs and sit tall on the stool. My eyes closed and in my head reminding myself that it is good to keep breathing. I feel the hat come down on my head, it covers my ears and nose almost entirely. I hear a whisper in my ear, "Well, well, well, another Weasley; though the first one with Granger blood in 'em. You've got a quick mind girly, and a strong heart. You seem brave enough to make it in Gryffindor but smart enough for Ravenclaw. Which would you prefer?"

"You're going to let me decide. Why?"

"You are not the first this year to choose between houses on your own, just remember that it can't be changed." I thought about it, I think about it a little more. Ravenclaw would be nice, quiet and with others as smart as I am. "Not quite, those other girls are probably a league behind you."

"Really?" There was no reply so I kept going thought the pros and cons. I would be with my family in Gryffindor, now is that a pro or a con?

"I think I'll go with Gryffindor so I can earn back some of the points that James, Lysander, Fred, Lou, and no doubt Albus will have taken away."

"Alrighty." The hat withdrew from my ear and returned to the outside of the hat. "Gryffindor."

I hopped off the stool and sat at the end of the left-most table; I plopped down next to Al and stared ahead of me. Over the bent heads of Ravenclaw where the First years were whispering and past the Hufflepuffs that were crowed toward the center of the table, no doubt gossiping or figuring a way to get back at James for the fireworks in their common room incident last year, is a cold face staring back at me. Scorpius Malfoy, probably 20 or so feet away, felt like he was right in front of me. His face in a confused or highly interested expression; it isn't long before the boy next to him elbows his ribs and pulls him back into whatever conversation they're having. It's sad that I never let him talk to me, he was the only one who was under that hat long enough to decide his house; if I had, I wonder if he would have told me what house he was almost put in. Oh well, at least I know that if I hate him, the feeling is mutual.

I decide to hate him, or at least… strongly dislike him.


End file.
